world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
WIW Clash of Champions (2013)
Night of Champions 2013 is an upcoming a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WIW that will take place on August 18, 2013. It will be held at the Helena Civic Center in Helena, Montana. It will be the 26th annual SummerSlam event. Background :See also: Professional wrestling Clash of Champions will feature professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WIW's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At SummerSlam WIW Champion Kevin McAlmond defeated Matt Borske due to interference by The Hooper Family, James Burdick and Martin McAlmond, the next night on Dynasty Kevin McAlmond interrupted a match between Russell Jensen and Matt Borske with the winner facing Kevin at Clash of Champions for the WIW Championship, he attacked Russell Jensen as a result of the disqualification, Jensen became the No. 1 contender to the WIW Championship, on the following Turbo Russell Jensen aligned himself with the Shield and the invading Montana Wrestling Alliance team of The Borske Brothers as they attacked Kevin McAlmond, the next week on Dynasty Kevin McAlmond along with The Scooby Gang, Martin McAlmond, James Burdick, and the Hooper Family attacked Russell Jensen after his match, The Borske Brothers and The Shield would save Russel and brawl issued. On the August 28, 2013 episode of Dynasty Matt Williams defeated World Heavyweight Champion Martin McAlmond in a non-title match. On the September 4, 2013 episode of Dynasty Martin McAlmond teamed with James Allred to face Matt Williams and Jon Williams the match ended in a no contest when a group of superstars including Kevin McAlmond a brawl issued between the group of superstars, Martin McAlmond also attacked Matt Williams with a vicious new finisher leaving Willaims laying in the middle of the ring. On the September 11, 2013 episode Dynasty Martin McAlmond teamed with his brother, Kevin McAlmond and The Scooby Gang (Rupert Giles & Xander Harris) to face Russell Jensen, Matt Williams and The Sheild (Michael Fonger & Grant Clark) the match ended in a no contest with a brawl breaking out. Other championship matches added to the pay-per-view are a WIW International Championship match with Curtis Maxwell defeating against Andy Haegele and James Burdick in a Triple threat match, James Burdick defeated Curtis Maxwell in a non-title match and was announced to be added to the championship match, Angy Haegele was announced first to be in the title match when he challenged Curtis Maxwell to a title match and it was accepted through Maxwell's client, Paul Dickens. On the September 4, 2013 episode of Dynasty Divas Champion Tia George called out former champion Arynn Darfler, Sari Pasma and Ali Hunthausen and told them there wins were because of her, Arynn Darfler's title reign was because of how Tia's career held her back, later on that night during a Triple threat No. 1 contenders match between Arynn Darfler, Sari Pasma, and Ali Hunthausen, Tia George interfered and the match ended in a no contest, that same night Glennda McAlmond announced that Arynn Darfler, Sari Pasma and Ali Hunthausen would all three challenge Tia for the title at Clash of Champions. On the September 11, 2013 episode of Dynasty, it was announced that a Tag Team Turmoil Match to decide the #1 contenders for the WIW Tag Team Championship would take place during the Clash of Champions Kickoff, with the winners challenging champions The Shield (Michael Fonger & Grant Clark) later in the night. It was also announced that Quay Painter would defend the WIW United Nations Championship against an unknown opponent. Results ; ; *'Clash of Champions Kick off:' The Pettit Clan (Jason Pettit and Justin Pettit) defeated The Scooby Gang (Rupert Giles and Xander Harris), The Bignells (Clay and Brian) and The Hooper Family (Matt and Josh) in a Tag Team Turmoil #1 Contender's match *James Burdick defeated Curtis Maxwell © (w/Paul Dickens) and Andy Haegele (w/Beth Haegele) in a Triple threat match to win the WIW International Championship *Tia George © defeated Arynn Darfler, Sari Pasma, Ali Hunthausen in a Fatal four way elimination match to retain the WIW Divas Championship *Martin McAlmond © defeated Matt Williams by countout, McAlmond retained the World Heavyweight Championship *Travis Hottell defeated Bryant Grove *Curtis Maxwell and Paul Dickens vs. Brian Eicholtz in a No Disqualification Elimination Handicap match **Eicholtz defeated Maxwell by pinfall **Dickens pinned Eicholtz when Derek Reintjes *Quay Painter © defeated Jake Schmeltzer to retain the WIW United Nations Championship *The Shield (Michael Fonger & Grant Clark) © defeated The Pettit Clan (Jason Pettit and Justin Pettit) to retain the WIW Tag Team Championship *Kevin McAlmond © defeated Russell Jensen to retain the WIW Championship Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WIW pay-per-view events *World Incorporated Wrestling/Event history *Event gallery *SummerSlam DVD release External links